Karma
by Razorblade364
Summary: On the fateful day of the sealing no one could predict the out come of the small rift between here and the after life caused by summoning the Shinigami. With both his parents infected by the hatred virus causing them to ignore him in favor of his sister Kasumi. Will Naruto fall into the darkness or will he see the light. There's a small saying what goes around comes around...
1. Chapter 1: Prologue

**A/N: Is this thing even on? Hello? It's on ok. Let's do this. Hey guys it's me Razorblade so after reading some FanFics and think I wish this would happen or this would go like this I've decided to write my own. Fair warning there's going to be slight Bleach elements you'll find out as the story progresses what elements they are. Also like every ninja in the series they have their own ways of dealing with the stress of the ninja world in this story Naruto deals with it by writing lyrics. So if you're not a big fan of Hollywood Undead, Seether, Linkin Park, Three Days Grace, maybe one or two BFMV stay away from the song writing parts. Naruto wont be going on tours or anything he just writes them and it might help him with the pairing. Speaking of paring I don't know yet I may open up a poll after Genin exams until Nami no kuni. This is my first FanFic so take it easy on me in reviews please? **

**Karma**  
**Key:  
**Normal Talk  
SHOUTING  
**Biju/Summons/Jutsu Name  
**_Thoughts_

**Chapter One**

~~~~~~~~ **October 10****th**** Konoha Outskirts** ~~~~~~~~

"ARRRRRRGGGGHHH! Minato I'LL kill you for this!" Roared Uzumaki Namikaze Kushina wife to the **Yondaime** **Hokage** Namikaze Minato who is right now in the process of giving birth. "Now, now no need to go overboard Kushi-chan…" Stuttered a slightly scared Minato. "AAAHHH I"LL CASTRATE YOU MINATO… WITH A RUSTY KUNAI AFTER THIS… THEN I'LL SHOVE THE SAME RUSTY KUNAI UP YOUR ASS FOR THIS AAARRGGGHH!" Kushina threatened. Now if Minato hadn't been scared before he was now. But for now he had to focus on Kushina's seal since he was barely holding the seal together. "Keep pushing Kushina-chan!" said Sarutobi Biwako who is the wife of the **Sandaime** Hokage Sarutobi Hiruzen which is why she was one of the two people selected to be Kushina's midwives. During Kushina's check-up the doctor's had discovered that Kushina was going to birth two twins. One was found to be a boy while the other was a girl. She and Minato had decided that the boy's name would be Naruto from Minato's sensei's Jiraiya only book that wasn't perverted. For the girl they had settled for Kasumi. "Keep pushing! I can see a head!" shouted Biwako. After a few painful grunts  
Kushina managed to bring Naruto into this world. A loud cry was heard.

"Taji bring me some water we need to clean him." Biwako told her fellow  
midwife. "Sure Biwako-Sama" responded Taji who was helping with the birth by attempting to keep Kushina a level-head. Soon Naruto was cleaned up. She looked at the boy he had blond fuzz on his head which she predicted would grow into thick locks much like his father later on in life. He had three thin whisker-like marks on both cheeks. Which in her opinion were adorable. She looked up to see Biwako was helping Kushina deliver the second baby. She stood by Kushina both she and Minato giving her words of encouragement. "Come on Kushi-chan your almost there!" Minato told her while keeping one eye on the seal. "AHHGGH! MINATO THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT!" Kushina still in a fit of pain and rage yelled at him. Despite this Minato couldn't help but chuckle at his wife's temper even through her pain she'd always have something to say back. "There it is good job Kushina you have two healthy babies to raise now!" She said.

"Can I hold one?" Minato asked. "You would want to hold one before the mother?" calmly asked Biwako but under that calm exterior was some rage. "No! I mean that after she held them. Yeah! Right after…" Minato said shrinking in on himself. Easily cowed by any woman. "That's right" Biwako said stiffly. Taji handed young Naruto who she had wrapped in a blanket for him to keep warm to his mother and retrieved Kasumi from Biwako to clean. "Heyya there Naru-chan *Pant* it's me your Kaa-chan… Look at you you're so adorable…" Kushina was abruptly cut off by a coughing fit. "Kushi-chan will you be alright?!" Minato asked worriedly. "I'll be fine Minato." As of that moment baby Naruto for the first time in his short life opened his eyes in front of his parents revealing ocean blue orbs that he inherited from his father. "He's got my eyes… and my hair…" Minato commented. "Oh yea well he's got my face, my nose, and my ears so take that." Kushina replied back. They both paused and let a small chuckle escape as they saw Naruto looking at them with wide blue eyes trying to figure out who they were. "There, all done" came Biwako's voice as she brought their second bundle of joy Kasumi. Handing Naruto to Minato Kushina took her second child into her arms. Suddenly there were a few loud thumps outside. "What was that?" asked Kushina. "I don't know…" Minato responded.

A black blur entered the room and Biwako and Taji both fell down dead. A man seemed to simply phase out of nowhere. He was wearing a black cloak and an orange mask with a black flame-like pattern so they couldn't see the face of their attacker. "I suggest you hand over the Jinchūriki. Or your son dies…" The masked stranger threatened. Minato looked down in his arms to see his son gone. "What the hell! When did you take him!?" Minato yelled at him not understanding on how the masked stranger managed to take his child from him without him noticing. "We all have our own secrets. But I suggest you hand over the **Jinch****ūriki**…" A kunai suddenly exited his sleeve which he grabbed and hovered his weapon over Naruto's throat. "Or your son dies…" He finished. "DON'T TOUCH Hi…!" Kushina was cut off as her cough resurfaced. Out of nowhere the masked man threw Naruto in the air. Minato's eyes widens as he used his **Hiraishin no jutsu **to catch Naruto in the air. "I see you live up to your name but tell me what will you do now?" The masked assailant asked. Minato looked at the blanket to find out the man was talking about the exploding tags latched on Naruto's blanket. "Shit!" Minato panicking threw the blanket and used his Hiraishinto flash to one of his warehouses. "Now that he's let's get down to business, ne?" The masked man said turning to face Kushina and her child.  
~~~~~~~~ **Minato's Warehouse** ~~~~~~~~  
Minato's warehouse suddenly exploded as Minato flew out protecting his child with his body. "Hey there you okay kid?" Minato said looking down at the now naked baby. Who is response cried at the fact the cold night air now grabbed at his now exposed skin. "Oh yeah your probably really cold? Huh?" Minato sheepishly stated. "Wait! We need to find Kushina! Before that **teme** does something to her! But where do I put you…? Ah! I know! Hey Naruto do you want a nap?" as if hearing the man Naruto let a yawn escape his lips "Alright let's go!" Minato said. Using his Hiraishinhe teleported to his residence in no time flat. "Alright" Minato said putting Naruto down on the bed.

Minato's eyes turned serious the moment he looked away from his son. He grabbed his iconic short sleeved cloak with red flames licking the bottom and put it on. He then grabbed a Hiraishin Kunai and flashed to the seal he put on Kushina.  
~~~~~~~~ **Konoha Outskirts** ~~~~~~~~

The masked man put Kushina down and prepared to release the seal. "What are you doing you bastard…?"Kushina wheezed out. The man didn't bother answering instead focused on his goal. Kushina looked around trying to locate Kasumi. She followed her wails and located her on a patch of grass. She attempted to crawl towards her but stopped when an agonizing pain spread throughout her entire body starting from her seal.

~~~~~~~~ **Kushina's Mindscape** ~~~~~~~~

The **Kyuubi** roared in outrage! How dare some human stop him Kurama the strongest of the nine biju from escaping this retched seal! He literally in every sense of the word had no freedom. It's arms, feet, and tails where stabbed into the rock behind him with wooden stakes there was even one in the middle of his chest. If that wasn't bad enough chains where wrapped around his limbs and one was wrapped around its neck. Ever since that blasted Uchiha Madara took him under his control with his damned eyes of his. The mere mention of Madara made his blood boil with rage! Suddenly he felt the spikes lift off of him. Its eyes opening in glee until he looked and saw the three tomoe of the sharingan. "Shit." Was all it could say. Before it was forcibly ripped out and taken under control under the spell of the sharingan.  
~~~~~~~~ **Konoha Outskirts** ~~~~~~~~  
Kushina screamed in pain as the Kyuubi was ripped from the seal on her stomach. The Kyuubi turned from a red bubbly chakra substance to a solid being. If one where to look into its eyes when It appeared they would have seen the sharingan appear in its eyes before spinning into the corners of its eyes almost as if wasn't there. "Kyuubi! Your first order destroy her we have no use for her anymore." The masked man told the beast.

The Kyuubi raised its hand to crush the woman. But when its hand hit there was a shockwave of pure strength. But no squish of meat underneath his hand or the crunch of bones being crushed under his hand. Or blood seeping through the space between its fingers. It lifted its hand to see what happened. There was an indent of its hand. But no body.  
In the tree Minato landed on he looked at his wife and check her pulse he let a sigh of relief escape his lips. She had a pulse it was slow but it was still there. He looked in the bundle in his wife's arms. It was Kasumi he had grabbed her on his escape from the Kyuubi and gave her to his wife to hold. He looked up to see that the Kyuubi had found them.  
~~~~~~~~ **Hokage Residence** ~~~~~~~~  
He flashed back home before the Kyuubi could attack and dropped his wife on the bed with the children. "Minato-kun what are you going to do?" Kushina spoke her voice hoarse and soft. "I'm going to see if I can find that man. He has the answers to the question's I have." "Fine… just be careful. That man he's not normal. He's insanely strong." "I know Kushi-chan. I'll be fine you just rest. Ok?" Kushina even though not wanting to see her husband fight the man who had been able to tame the Kyuubi but she eventually agreed and let the man go after making him promise to come back in one piece.  
As Minato was searching for the man he decided to flash over to the kunai he left at the ware house. When suddenly the masked man phased out of nowhere. Minato was automatically on high alert. His mind racing for ideas about the man's identity. _He has sharingan… he was able to extract the Kyuubi from Kushina… not only that he took control of it… only one man could do that… but that's impossible he's long dead… but it's worth a shot…_

"Are you Uchiha Madara?" Minato asked the man. "Maybe… maybe not? You'll never be able to find out…" The masked man took the time that Minato was thinking to attach his weapons. Which were questionable at first glance. The chain seemed to be about two meters in length while that was very unique it was the fact that the chains where connected. The chains where connected to his wrists by some sort of bracelet.  
Minato picked up his kunai and charged the man and man charged him. Minato thrusted his kunai forward at the man's heart hoping to end the battle quickly. Seeing that the man was making no attempt to dodge Minato thought he had this battle in the bag. However when the blade was supposed to pierce his heart it phased right through him. Suddenly the man jerked his chains towards Minato but before they could wrap around him Minato used his superior speed Minato jumped up and landed a few feet away from the masked man.

_So physical attacks won't work… he has to make himself solid for a short period of time so he can attack me… would chakra attacks work… looks like I'll have to make him solidify himself and then attack him…  
_They charged at each other for round two. Before the clash Minato threw his kunai like expected the kunai passed right through. He then charged up a **Rasengan **in his free hand. Just as the man was going to grab him the kunai passed through his head. Seeing his plan work his let a small smirk grace his lips. Minato suddenly disappeared from the masked man's vision. And he appeared above him and struck him with the **Rasengan**.  
The attack connected and the masked man was hit with the brunt of the attack. Minato stood calmly in a pile of rubble and upturned earth. Looking at the man looking for any visible wounds. For some odd reason the man's hand turned into some sort of goo like substance. As it fell off. "As I expected of someone of your caliber Yondaime…" the masked man said.

Suddenly Minato disappeared and appeared in front of him and slammed his palm on his chest. The masked man looked down as he saw a seal spread over his chest. _Shit he intends to separate me from the Kyuubi!  
_  
"It's over now. The Kyuubi is no longer yours. Give up!" Minato told the man. "Tempting but I have other matters to attend to." The masked man said before phasing to places unknown. Minato would have flashed over to him. But the seal he put on the man counteracted with own seal so it was now invalid. He looked up to see even though it was free the Kyuubi was still attacking Konoha.  
~~~~~~~~ **Konoha Town Square** ~~~~~~~~  
"Everyone! Attack the beast on my mark!" shouted the Sandaime Hokage Sarutobi Hiruzen since the Yondaime was not at the battle field yet the Sandaime was given control of the Shinobi. "3,2,1 FIRE!" Sarutobi shouted as multiple types of jutsu **Katon**, **Suiton**, **Doton**, a few **Raiton**, and hardly any **Futon**. All jutsu connected but after the smoke cleared out the beast came out unharmed. "What does it take to kill this thing?!" yelled a random Shinobi. "It's hopeless where going die!" Yelled a distraught Shinobi. "Everyone calm down we must hold the beast back until Yondaime-Sama arrives!" the Sandaime told them trying to gather some morale from the troops. Suddenly the Kyuubi started to gather chakra in front of its mouth. Slowly forming a black sphere of doom otherwise known as a **Bij****ū****dama**. "Kami-Sama help us…" The Sandaime said recognizing the attack from a description the Shodai Hokage had given to him when he was just a genin.

The Kyuubi had finally charged up the **Bij****ū****dama **to full power and launched it towards the Hokage Mountain. As it traveled all the ninja had been able to avoid it as they used the time it took to the **Bij****ū****dama** they had scattered around to find cover. But before it detonated the Yondaime appeared and made a few hand signs and stopped on the **Zai** hand seal and shouted out **Jik****ūkan Kekkai **and suddenly the **Bijūdama **stopped in its tracks. As a large seal formula formed around it and slowly absorbed the **Bijūdama **into the seal.

Minato looked up and faced the beast. He then released the **Bijūdama **in the nearby forest since the seal wouldn't hold it for much longer. He then made a few hand seals and bit his thumb and slammed his hand on the ground. ** "Kuchiyose no jutsu**!" Minato yelled before there was a large explosion of smoke and a large yellow and red streak flew out of the smoke. And stopped in front of the Kyuubi. And the toad boss Gamabunta landed on top the Kyuubi still smoking its pipe.

**"Minato! Why have you summoned me hear with an unsealed Kyuubi no less!" **Gamabunta roared at Minato wanting answers fast. "Well you see boss I just need you to hold it off until I get an idea on how to defeat it." Minato sheepishly stated. **"And how long will that take exactly?!" **Gamabunta asked. "Uhh I don't WOAH!" Minato was cut off when the Kyuubi decided that it didn't exactly like have a 10 ton toad using it as a couch. And decided to throw Gamabunta and Minato off before attacking Gamabunta seeing him as the bigger threat. **"Ten minutes Minato." **"Wait, what 10 minutes for what?" **"Ten minutes is all I'm giving you to find a solution!" **"Thanks boss! I won't let you down!" Minato said as he flashed away to think. And to check on his wife.

~~~~~~~~ **Hokage Residence** ~~~~~~~~  
He arrived at his estate to see Kushina being treated by a few of his personal medical-nin. Before he left he had call some of them to help Kushina. "How is she holding up Doc?" Minato asked worried about his wife. "Hokage-Sama we have stabilized Kushina-Sama. Now she just needs rest." The Doctor who was revealed to be Senju Tsunade. The best medical ninja known throughout the elemental nations and one of the three **Densetsu no Sannin**. "Thank Kami… Tsunade-Sama I am forever in your debt." Minato said bowing his head towards her. "There's no need to bow Hokage-Sama I am just doing job as a medic." Tsunade spoke truthfully. "Can I talk to her?" Minato asked her. "Yes Hokage-Sama just make sure she gets her rest after all this Kyuubi is over all right?" she said while giving her patented doctor stare. "Heh sure…" Minato stuttered nervously.  
"Hey Kushi-Chan how you holding up?" Minato asked his wife.  
"I'm doing fine now Minato-Kun. Tsunade surely lives up to her name as the best healer in the elemental nations." "That's why called her to help you" "Thank you Minato-kun. But what about our children and our village!" "Children! That's it! Kushina you're a genius! That's how well save this village!" Minato said his voice bubbling with excitement. "What are you talking about?" "Our children Kushina well make them the new **Jinch****ūriki**!" Kushina hugged her children closer to her as if that would protect them. "Absolutely not! I won't let my babies go through that kind of pain!" Kushina vehemently rejected the idea. "Kushina this is our only choice!" "No Minato there has to be another idea!" "Then what do you suggest then!?" Kushina not having an answer simply stared at the babies in her arms sleeping peacefully. "And I'm sure the village would understand after I get a few seal masters to prove that the seal is strong enough to hold the Kyuubi at bay they'll accept them no problem!" Minato tried to reason with his wife. "Very well… you win this argument… and this is the only one you will win…" Kushina relented. As she handed the children to Minato. "Thank you dear. I won't let you down." "You'd better not…"  
** ~~~~~~~~ On Gamabunta's Head ~~~~~~~~**  
Minato flashed back on to Gamabunta's head **"Nine minutes and 45** **seconds brat you got lucky." **Gamabunta stated. "Thanks for keeping your word boss." **"Toads aren't like Shinobi we have Honour well more than you people at least." **  
"I'll let you get away with that because it's partially true at least. Anyway I have an idea but I need to inform Sarutobi-Sama first." **"Very well but make it quick! I'm lucky that I still have this eye since Kyuubi missed." **He said as Minato looked down and saw there was a gash just a few feet to the left next to Gamabunta's left eye. "Thank you." Minato said before he flashed towards his troops.  
~~~~~~~~ **With the troops**~~~~~~~~

As Minato flashed to Sarutobi. The Sandaime looked at and sighed in relief "Yondaime-Sama thank Kami you're here! We desperately need your help!" "Calm down Sandaime-Sama I have a solution to deal with this problem." "Thank Kami well what is your idea Yondaime-Sama I will assist you in any way I can!" "Well Sarutobi-Sama I plan on sealing the Kyuubi into my Son and Daughter. Using…" It was here that the Yondaime took a deep breath. "**Shiki Fūjin**." "Minato! Are you serious!?" "Very…" "No Minato if your serious about that seal… let me do the sealing then!" "What no! I'm the Hokage it's my responsibility to protect the village!" "Minato I'm old these old bones of mine aren't exactly perfect for taking the Hokage mantle. Please Minato allow me to join my wife in the afterlife…" "How did you!?" "I have my ways Minato grant this old man's last wish to see his wife for one last time." Minato closed his eyes and spoke with a heavy voice. "These are the hand seals…"  
~~~~~~~~ **With the Kyuubi** ~~~~~~~~

The Kyuubi was having a blast squashing the puny flesh bags underneath him. Their screams where music to its ears. He looked down as a man wearing a laughable attire stood at his feet with two children right next to him. Wanting to see if this meat bag had anything special to offer up to the table as he saw that meat bag order around the other meat bags. It had taken care of the annoying frog that had attacked it. But it disappeared before he could land a killing blow.

Sarutobi had just finished the hand seals for the **Shiki Fūjin **and clapped his hands together as he pumped almost all of his chakra into the jutsu. He saw that he was successful as he saw a figure hovering behind him. He took a minute to catch his breath as he made the chakra hand grab the Kyuubi before the Kyuubi could he ripped out the chakra and soul of the Kyuubi. In a split second decision he put the chakra in Kasumi and put the soul inside Naruto. With his last breath's he saw the seal form on each child's stomachs. At with that last note. The Sandaime Hokage took his last breath and died with a smile on his face.

The Shinigami sighed the last minute that Hiruzen use to catch his breath had let some rouge souls escape through the portal between life and death. Hopefully none of the souls that had found a vessel in the few minutes the portal was left unattended. The results if a soul combined with a vessel like one from this world would be terrifying.

Unfortunately for the Shinigami his fear had come true. For if anyone looked at the seal after Sarutobi died they would've seen that a symbol altered the seal and that that a seal burned over the spiral. It was a skull in shape and from the eyes there where two lines two small spaces and there was a total of four teeth like markings all in all it was pretty unique design.

No one would understand the changes in fate that would happen because of that one seal… nor would anyone see the repercussions of being exposed to the hatred virus…  
~~~~~~~~ **END Chapter 1 **~~~~~~~~  
**A/N: So what do you guys think? Is it good or is it bad let me know. What you want me to fix and what should stay the same. Constructive criticism is A-Okay with me don't just flame without reason. Like Atlas from Bioshock 1 (who also got bitch slapped by karma) Would you kindly drop a review/favorite/follow? Oh yeah Bold words are in translations below****. And if you're wondering about the symbol just imagine Bleach's Skull symbol for sub soul reapers. **

**Translations  
Yondaime: The Fourth  
Sandaime: The Third  
Hokage: Fire Shadow  
Jinchūriki: The power of human sacrifice  
Hiraishin no jutsu: Flying Thunder God  
Teme: Bastard  
Kyuubi: Nine-Tails  
Rasengan: Spiraling Sphere  
Katon: Fire Release  
Suiton: Water Release**

**Doton: Earth Release  
Raiton: Lightning Release  
Futon: Wind Release  
Bijūdama: Tailed Beast Bomb  
Zai: Mantra  
Jikūkan Kekkai: Time Space Barrier  
****Kuchiyose no jutsu: Summoning Technique  
Densetsu no Sannin: Legendary Three Ninja  
****Shiki Fūjin: Dead Demon Consuming Seal**


	2. Chapter 2: The Darkness Within

**A/N: Hey guys it's me Razorblade and I have chapter two of Karma for all you awesome people reading this. And before the story starts I just want you all to know that the first songfic is in this chapter. And its leave out all the rest by Linkin Park which I only own from their album. This chapter is also significantly longer than the last one. While chapter one was around 3,400 words this one's around 4,300 almost a 1,000 word difference! So I tried to follow Solomon07's advice about shortening the paragraphs. However one or two paragraphs will be a lot longer compared to others. As of writing this Authors note Karma has 4 reviews and 8 follows/favorites which I believe is awesome to have a 50% ratio between them. There's also some slight gore in this chapter nothing too extreme just a little warning! Anyways I'll get back to you guys at the end of the chapter! Lights, Camera, Action! **

** Karma**

**Chapter 2**

**Key:  
**Normal Talk  
Shouting  
**Summons/Biju's/Jutsu  
**_Thoughts/Song lyrics  
__**Possessed Talk **_

~~~~~~~~ **Konoha 4 Years after Sealing **~~~~~~~~

Uzumaki Namikaze Naruto woke up on his birthday with a heavy heart. Naruto looked up at the ceiling of his room and sighed. _Another year huh... wonder if anyone would notice me this year…_ with that thought Naruto proceeded to then complete his morning routine.

Naruto looked up at the mirror as he washed his face. Seeing one of the biggest reasons that he was hated for… though he had no idea why though. As he stared at the mirror two blood red orbs stared right back. He heard that the Kyuubi's influence on him caused it at least that's the word on the streets.

Naruto threw on a outfit his parents had been "nice" enough to buy. Meaning they threw the money at him and told him to go and buy something. It consisted of black cargos that stopped a little bit above his ankles, and a red sleeveless hoodie with a black t-shirt underneath it.

All in all it was a simple outfit he bought at the local Shinobi supply store. He hopped down the stairs to see his parents all celebrating with Kasumi. He and Kasumi made eye contact for a total of about 5 seconds before he went to put on his black Shinobi sandals.

As soon as Naruto left the home he took a deep breath of fresh air. "Ahh… that's better!" Naruto found the tension between him and his parents made him feel that he was suffocating inside the house. On the topic of his parents for some reason ever since he was born his parents seemed to resent him for some reason he didn't know.

As Naruto walked through the streets of Konoha. People seemed to glare at him and whisper something about cursed eyes. He thought he heard a few angry whispers about a Demon Brat. Naruto however knowing that these whispers where directed towards him by the pointing fingers and quick glances towards his direction remained unaffected by them.

Naruto simply went where his feet where taking him looking straight at the ground not bothering to check where he was going. When Naruto looked up he found that he was not in the village but one of its training grounds. There was a fence barring the entrance.

Naturally this is where his curiosity kicked in and he walked up to the gate. "Training ground 44? Sounds cool!" Naruto said as he looked up at the canopy of trees. _Now to get in…_ Naruto walked around the perimeter and found that one of the many gates was left unlocked. Deciding that he should take this as a sign to go in.  
~~~~~~~~** Inside the Forest of Death** ~~~~~~~~  
Naruto wandered through the forest taking in the sights of the trees the occasional bird flying overhead. "Wow…" Naruto said dumbfounded by the sheer natural beauty of the forest. He let his hand drag across the bark of one of the oversized trees.

Suddenly Naruto's ears caught the sounds of a dull thunk. Before the sound seemed to repeat but a bit louder. Following the noise Naruto found himself hiding behind as he looked into a clearing that was shadowed by the canopy. Naruto peeked out behind the tree to see what the source of the noise was.

Naruto peeked out to see a girl around the age of 12-13 training inside the clearing throwing multiple kunai and shuriken with just one hand. Naruto watched in slight awe as she hit all her targets with ease. Naruto took a moment to assess her features.

She had long flowing brown hair that reached her lower back and was tied in a high ponytail. She was wearing a black sleeveless shirt that stopped right above her stomach. She wore a black skirt that ended a bit above her knees. Her feet where covered by black Shinobi sandals that stopped at about mid-thigh level.

Suddenly she whipped around and threw one of her kunai at the tree Naruto was hiding behind. Naruto instinctively hid behind the tree as the kunai whizzed by him and lodged itself in the tree behind him. Naruto's heart was pounding out of his chest as he heard the girl call out. "You can come out now I know you're out there!" The girl shouted into the forest.

Naruto gulped as he slowly walked out of his cover with his hands help up as the universal sign of surrendering. _Huh? It's just a kid?_ _How'd he get in here? Did I leave the gate open __**kuso**__!  
_"Kid how'd you get in here?" The girl asked the small child in front of her. "Uhhh… I walked through one of the gates…" The child said nervously whispering to the ground.

"Hey now kid my face is over here." The girl said seeing that Naruto was still staring at the ground the girl sighed and said "Hey kid I'm sorry about the whole kunai thing I was just acting on instinct. But I promise not to hurt you." She said walking to the boy and kneeling down and put a hand on his shoulder. "Promise…?" Naruto said slowly looking up at her. She smiled and responded with a "Pinky" She said offering her pinkie to him. A small smile graced Naruto's lips as he intertwined his pinkie with the girls.

Naruto was now able to see her face he was able to see details that he couldn't before. Her fringe covered her right eye somewhat and she had beautiful green eyes that he felt that they resembled the leaves from the trees. She had a beautiful heart shaped face. The girl also took the time to see the person she nearly killed. He had wild blonde hair that seemingly poked his eyes. Speaking of his eyes they were a shade of blood red that made her flinch on the inside. Six whisker marks three on each of his cheeks.

"Uh **nee-chan**? Can I ask you a question?" Naruto asked the still unnamed girl. "Uh sure I guess?" The girl said. "Umm… nee-chan what's your name?" Naruto asked. Akari felt like face palming of how stupid she was to start a friendship with a kid and not telling him her name. "My name is Ikeda Akari umm… what's your name?" This is where Naruto felt like face planting as he had asked for her name without telling her his. "I'm Naruto! Just Naruto!" Naruto proudly stated. "Well it's nice to meet you Naruto!" Akari said smiling at the boy.

And thus began a heartwarming friendship between the two souls. That would have lasted for years… had Kami allowed it...  
~~~~~~~~ October 10th Konoha 2 Years Later ~~~~~~~~  
Naruto opened his eyes see his bland walls before a small smile spread through his lips. Today was the day. Yesterday Akari had told him that she would show on of her special secrets. So naturally Naruto was curious about what she wanted to show him.

Naruto grabbed a replica of his outfit from two years ago except it fit his now larger body. Naruto looked at the mirror as he checked himself over. He looked at the mirror and grinned at the red orbs. At first Naruto hated his red eyes at first as he believed that they were why everyone hated him. But after spending more time with Akari he learnt to accept it as a part of him after telling him how much she loved his eye color.

Naruto grabbed his ninja sandal's not even bothering to say goodbye to his family or even look at them as he walked out. Had he maybe payed a bit more attention he would've sawn Kasumi offer him a hello. Kasumi seeing her older brother completely ignore her or not even hear her frowned. Before she heard her mother call for her to help with decorations for her birthday.  
~~~~~~~~ Forest of Death ~~~~~~~~  
Naruto entered the forest of death through the gate Akari-nee always left open for him so he could walk in no problem. Naruto followed the path without looking as he knew it by heart. He came across the clearing to see Akari sitting in the middle with what seemed to be a journal in her hands.

"Hey Akari-nee I'm here!" Naruto said running up to her. "Oh hey Naruto-Kun come here I have the surprise ready for you."  
Akari told the boy as he ran up to her. And laid down beside her. "What's that Akari-nee?" Naruto asked curious about the journal. "It's your gift!" Akari exclaimed. Naruto looked at her with a raised eyebrow. "You bought me a diary for my birthday?" Naruto asked slightly disappointed. "NO! You idiot it's what's in the journal that's your gift!" Akari said. "Huh? What's so special about this it's just a normal journal." Naruto said confused as to what was in the journal that made it so special. "Soo… Akari-nee what's in it? Is it a cool list of S-rank Jutsu!?" Naruto said excited for the chance of learning new powerful jutsu. "No you dimwit! It's a…" Suddenly in mid-sentence a tinge of red dusted across Akari's cheeks. "Asng…" Akari mumbled out the gibberish. "What did you say Akari-nee you need to speak louder!" Naruto said. As he was not trained to speak gibberish. If possible Akari's cheeks turned even redder.

Taking in a deep breath Akari steeled herself for what she would say next. "I wrote you a song to celebrate your birthday!" Akari somehow managed to say that within four seconds. "Really! For me!" Akari was cut off by any responses and Naruto tackled her in a crushing bear hug. "Thank you, thank you, thank you!" Naruto repeated over and over.

"Hey Akari-nee?" Naruto broke his mantra. "Yeah Naruto-Kun?"  
Akari responded wondering what Naruto wanted. "Could you sing the song?" and just like that Akari's blush kicked in at full-force. "J-just because I wrote a song doesn't mean I c-can sing it!" Akari stuttered out. "Then what were you going to do with it?" Naruto asked with a raised eyebrow. "I was just going to read you the lyrics." Akari said. "Then can you at least try." Naruto asked looking at Akari. "No! Why would I…" Akari was cut off as she made the fatal mistake of looking in Naruto's eyes. Naruto decided that if he couldn't get her to sing the song with her free will he'd have to resort to desperate measures. The dreaded **Puppy Dog Eyes no Jutsu**.

Akari's will was slowly crumbling Naruto could tell by her biting her lip. Naruto decided to up the ante by sticking his lip out and making it quiver. That was all Akari could take. It was as if a dam broke. She lunged and glomped Naruto and started to suffocate him as she cut off his airways in a crushing hug. While shouting "KAWAII!" over and over.

When Akari came back to her senses she saw that Naruto looked completely lifeless. "Oh Kami! Naruto wake up!" Akari yelled while violently shaking Naruto back and forth. "Akari-nee promise me something…" Naruto whispered to her. "What do you want! I'll do anything just stay alive!" Akari pleaded. "Sing me the song…" Naruto told her. Akari eyes thinned and she dropped Naruto on the ground. "Ow! Please Akari-nee!" Naruto tried to get her to sing. After a few minutes of banter Naruto managed to get Akari to agree to sing the song.

"Ok here I go…" Akari cleared her throat as she turned to the page that she wrote the song on.  
_I dreamed I was missing  
You were so scared  
But no one would listen  
'Cause no one else cared  
After my dreaming  
I woke with this fear  
What am I leaving when  
When I'm done here?  
So if you're asking me  
I want you to know  
When my time comes  
Forget the wrong that I've done  
Help me leave behind some  
Reasons to be missed  
And don't resent me  
And when you're feeling empty  
Keep me in your memory  
Leave out all the rest  
Leave out all the rest  
Don't be afraid  
I've taken my beating  
I've shared what I've made  
I'm strong on the surface  
Not all the way through  
I've never been perfect  
But neither have you  
So if you're asking me  
I want you to know  
When my time comes  
Forget the wrong that I've done  
Help me leave behind some  
Reasons to be missed  
And don't resent me  
And when you're feeling empty  
Keep me in your memory  
Leave out all the rest  
Leave out all the rest  
Forgetting all the hurt inside  
You've learned to hide so well  
Pretending someone else can come  
And save me from myself  
I can't be who you are  
When my time comes  
Forget the wrong that I've done  
Help me leave behind some  
Reasons to be missed  
And don't resent me  
And when you're feeling empty  
Keep me in your memory  
Leave out all the rest  
Leave out all the rest  
_During some part of the song Naruto had curled up next to the girl. "Akari-nee…" Naruto said looking up at the girl. "Yeah Naruto-Kun?" Akari asked a small blush still on her face from the embarrassment from singing in front of Naruto. "That was beautiful…" was all Naruto said before he fell asleep. Akari simply sat there watching the boy with a small smile as she moved over to a tree to lie against and joined the boy in slumber.  
~~~~~~~~ **Konoha October 10****th**** 1 Year Later** ~~~~~~~~  
Naruto opened his eyes expecting to see his bland room. However when he opened his eyes he saw that he was standing on top of the tower that Akari had shown him during their explorations of the forest. At least that's what he thought what it was supposed to be.

The whole world seemed to be separated into different chunks of earth. All floating as if they had their own gravitational pull. They seemed to be replicas of parts of Konoha except everything seemed to be run down. Windows seemed shattered, buildings where missing roofs, and chunks of stone. All in all it was very depressing and dreary…

He looked at what seemed to be the Hokage tower floating on its own little island. For some strange reason he felt oddly compelled to visit it. However he needed to find a way to reach them. He shivered as he realized that he was still in his night wear. Which consisted of just a plain red t-shirt and black shorts.

He hopped down to a lower level of the tower and braced himself for the landing. However once he landed he felt no pain it was as if he was a feather. Deciding to test the waters he attempted to jump down two floors instead. He was met with the same results. Taking this to his advantage he jumped over the railing aiming for the ground floor.

Once landing Naruto looked for any nearby islands for him to go to. After a few seconds of searching he found a nearby island that wasn't too far away he believed that he could reach the island or at least grab on one of the rock's jutting out. Naruto backed up for a nice running start.

Naruto ran at his full speed and jumped with all he had. The results were not what he had expected. As soon as Naruto bent his legs for the jump he suddenly lifted off as he jumped. As he was about to land he curled into a ball to soften his landing. __

It seems that not only I can survive a fall of any height… I can also jump from island though it only seems to work when I'm near another island… I wonder how it knows that I want to jump to another island? Better not look a gift horse in the mouth… why do I feel like I have to go to the Hokage tower… if I go will my questions be answered? Only one way to find out I guess…

Naruto began hopping from island to island occasionally stopping to take in his surroundings he even used on of the Hokage heads as a stepping stone from one island to another. He eventually reached the Hokage tower which seemed to be in best shape when compared to the other buildings.

It was still rundown but not as bad as the other buildings. Naruto walked in through the door his hand running over the walls. Trying to figure out where he was. Deciding to think about where he was later Naruto ascended the stairs to the Hokage's office.

Before Naruto even opened the door his senses where assaulted by warnings. He sensed that there was something evil behind the door. His first instinct was to just turn away. However another part of him told him that he couldn't run for ever. He'd have to face this door again. And it'd be better to face it now than never.

After Naruto steeled his resolve he moved his hand over the door knob and grasped it. He took in a deep breath before he twisted the knob and opened the door.

At first there seemed to be nothing wrong with the room. Well nothing out of the ordinary. That quickly changed however as a face suddenly appeared in front of him staring at him. He no IT was like Naruto's polar opposite.

While Naruto's skin tone was a light tan whatever was in front of him was a pale white quite literally. It was wearing a white robe with a black outline and sash. While Naruto had sun kissed blonde hair while the thing had stark white hair. However it was its eyes that scared Naruto the most. The sclera was pure black while he had the same red eyes like Naruto.

"So you're the "King"? You don't look like much…" Whatever it was said. "Umm… who are you…" Naruto asked meekly. "Me? Well you can call me **Kage **until I deem you worthy of knowing my name." The now dubbed Kage stated. "Ok Kage… do you know where we are?" Naruto asked. At this Kage snorted. "I thought you would've known by now… were in your mind." Kage told Naruto.

"Now this is where I'd try and take over your body. But I have a feeling that you're going to come back to me for power and I'll wait until that time to take you over. And right now I need a nap so leave me." Kage blandly stated. "But wait I have…!" Naruto was unable to finish his sentence as the world around him crumbled as he woke up in a cold sweat.

"Kami…" Was all Naruto could say after that situation. "I have tell Akari-nee about this…" Naruto mumbled as he threw on a now black sleeveless hoodie to replace the red one. He still kept the black cargos as a part of his outfit however he had added two thick black wristbands. One for each hand. Naruto seeing that he was running late ran out of the door of his home in a rush.  
~~~~~~~~ **Forest of Death** ~~~~~~~~  
Naruto ran to the clearing but what he saw made his blood run cold. There nailed to the tree was Akari… covered head to toe in blood with multiple cuts and bruises. Naruto immediately ran over to her. "Akari-nee! Who did this?!" Naruto asked her as he checked for a pulse. "We'd be the people you're looking for…" said a monotone voice.

Naruto slowly turned around with tears in his eyes. "You did this…" was all he whispered. As he looked at them they were all wearing the standard Konoha ANBU uniform. Except their masks where plain white with one kanji inscribed into it. That read Root…

"Yes." Was all who he assumed to be the leader say. Suddenly he was pulled into his mindscape. He looked up from his kneeling position to see Kage staring at him. "Are you going to let them get away with that…" Suddenly Kage disappeared and appeared to his left. "They took her away…away from us!" Kage repeated the action except he appeared on Naruto's right. "Let me free…" He suddenly appeared in front of Naruto again. "I'll make them PAY …" Naruto brought his hand towards Kage. Kage smirked and reached out and grabbed Naruto's hand in a firm handshake.

~~~~~~~~ **In the Real World **~~~~~~~~  
As soon as Naruto sealed the deal with Kage. There was a giant explosion of pure black chakra exploded off of Naruto. A mask slowly formed on Naruto's face covering three fourths of his face. A hole burst out of Naruto's stomach and a white substance seemed to grow out of it. Suddenly spikes burst out of Naruto's left shoulder as the whole arm suddenly became disfigured. A red line started from his shoulder and split into two and went down his entire arm before they met back up at the back of his hand which let to claw like fingers. The mask itself was bone white and formed similar to a skull with the jaw line being longer than a normal skull. There were three red stripes above his left eye while two stripes went under the same eye. His eyes though. The sclera were pure black and his red eyes became slitted and foxlike. Without a word Naruto non-demonized hand went to the hole in his stomach and in one swift motion ripped out a katana.

The scabbard for the Kanata was pure wood with a black finish that had a red tinge. It had a simple black circle for the Tsuba. The blade was pure black and seemed to be 28 inches. While the handle looked to be about 10 and a ½ inches. The handle was wrapped in black string with a red diamond pattern.

Even though the Root members where scared of the beast in front of them they could not show it. Even if it looked like a monster it was still just a kid. Danzo-Sama had ordered them to simply kill the girl in front of the boy to break him so it would be easier for Danzo to take the boy under his control. And to kill his emotions. This was not part of their plan.

Naruto reared his head back and let out a guttural roar that shook the ground under them and uplift a few trees. The Root agents where silently grateful that they put seals around the perimeter of their location. So no one would hear them.

Suddenly Naruto charged forward blade in hand towards the first Root ANBU he could get his hands on. Before the Root ANBU could even raise his arms or set up a defense Naruto's demonized hand ripped through the man's chest smashing through his rib-cage grasping his heart as his hand exited the man from the other side. He ripped his hand out of the man clutching his heart as he stared at the remaining 4 Root ANBU and crushed man's heart in his palm the blood seeping through the cracks between his fingers.

Naruto charged lopping off one of the arms of the Root ANBU who had tried to block his attack with own blade. Not only did Naruto shatter through the Root ANBU's sword he cut through his arm. And brought his demonized arm and grabbed the Root's head and crushed it mask and all.

He turned to the three remaining Root soldiers. He simply pointed his demonized hand towards the three and built a concentrated ball of pure black chakra in the point of his index and middle finger. His demonized voice said one word that sealed the fate of the remaining Root ANBU. "_**Cero…**_" Was all he said as the small ball of chakra exploded as if it was a laser. Giving the Root ANBU no time to react as they were turnt into dust to be scattered into the breeze.

The mask cracked however since in that form he shouldn't have been able to use a cero during that phase and now he had to return to the seal as that was sapping his energy as well. _Next time kid… next time…_

Naruto collapsed to his knee his hands still gasping for air. As he looked at the blade still in his grip. Deciding to question it later he crawled over to Akari who was somehow still alive but dying and there would nothing he could do to help her.

"Hey Naruto-kun… look it's raining…" Akari said nonchalantly as if nothing was wrong. "Yea I guess it is…" After Naruto roared a few trees that kept the weather out where gone allowing the rain to freely pour on them. "Hey Naruto-Kun could you do me a favor?" Akari asked the teary eyed Naruto. "Anything…" Naruto said after wiping away some of his tears. "Take this and write in it like I did…" Akari said while using the last of her strength to pull her journal out of her pocket and handed it over to Naruto. "It may be covered in blood but you can still use it… consider it your birthday gift…" Akari told the boy.

"Arigatou nee-chan…" Naruto said pocketing the journal for later use. "Hey Naruto-kun two more things before I go…" Akari asked Naruto knowing that these where her last wishes Naruto nodded and waited for her to speak. "This village… Naruto you must promise me… Protect it! Please…" Akari pleaded to Naruto. "I'll protect it with my life…" Naruto vowed. "That's good to hear… and Naruto know this I love you Naruto… no matter where I go know that I always love you…"

And with those words Ikeda Akari passed from this world to the next.

**A/N: So what do you guys think? Is it good or is it bad what about it is good and what about it is bad? Let me know in the reviews what I'm doing right and what I'm doing wrong. Any ways I've just exposed the bleach elements so yea that's pretty much it for bleach elements. One zanpaktou/vizard and bleach attacks powered by chakra. In the next chapter I'll delve deeper into the mystery of Kage. And in the next chapter will hopefully contain Naruto meeting the Kyuubi the genin exams and maybe the start of wave arc. Anyway if anyone is wondering what Naruto's Zanpaktou's sealed state looks like there will be a link in my profile. So yea Razor out! **

__


End file.
